1,000 Ships One Shot
by morganb91
Summary: Played loosely on Helen of Troy. Soldier and Emperor Edward has captured and Egyptian Princess and vowed to make her his. Slightly violent. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: Ahh...another random inspiration of history from me. For right now, this will be a oneshot, enjoy! I just needed to write something while working on Emanon. This isn't beta'd. It's just a random rambling of my thoughts for the past couple days. I was inspired by Gladiator. The plot isn't obviously from Gladiator. I didn't intend for it to be at all accurate. Most of it is just based of my knowledge of Roman life and what not. Leave me reviews if you think I should play a chapter story on it. I might consider it. Enjoy until I can get Emanon's Chapter 7 done!

Disclaimer: not intended to be historically accurate . I do not own Twilight.

* * *

My heart beat rapidly against my chest as I glanced towards the beauty that stood before me. Her face rivaled Aphrodite and my loins stood at attention. Their stance mimicked the very soldier that I was.

"I see the patrol has captured a fair beauty," My commander, Jasper, spoke with a smirk on his face. The brown curls that were once held in a band on her head fell loosely around her shoulders. I could only imagine that head holding a golden crown, a representation of the people she once fought for.

"Not so much captured as she wielded a sword better than most men," my brother Emmett murmured. He appeared to be nursing a slice sent to his arm and wrapped it with white cloth. A medic would need to attend him later.

I smirked at the woman before me and circled her like the prey that she was.

"Does the lady speak?" I asked and clasped my arms behind me. The beauty raised her chin in defiance and I could make out the brown orbs that hid underneath green lidded eyes.

"I see," I narrowed my eyes at her silence. "So, it would seem you've put my nation on a war against barbarians, only to have yourself captured and held before a King."

"King's do not ruthlessly slaughter," her voice spat. There was nervous shuffling in the room and heat rose to my face in anger.

"You dare speak to a King like that?" I hissed and spun her to face me. I was sure the gold bangles that decorated her arm dug into her tanned flesh. She showed no emotion on her face as she looked into my eyes.

"What matter does it? I'm sure to be dead by sunrise, my ships burned and sunken to the sea, my men either slaughtered or enslaved." Her voice held steady and her eyes never faltered from my own glare. A princess. A princess trained to kill men. My men. I let out a dark chuckle.

"Is that not the fate of my men had you won this battle?" I inquired and stood myself to tower above her fragile frame. A woman. I scoffed. What woman thought to have me conquered?

"They would not have been slaves," was her terse reply. The audience we held on the swaying ship held a dozen or so of my soldiers. Their presence only made this conversation all the more irritating. A woman was challenging me in wit before my men.

"So you would have killed them?" I asked and circled her once more. The red wool tunic I had on clung to my legs from the sweat I had produced earlier. My lappets clanged against the material as I walked and I longed to discard myself of my armor.

"And allow their family to bury them and be at peace with the Gods. Knowing your father, brother or son was serving am enemy is far greater shame than death on the battlefield." The turquoise cloth that draped itself around her body clung like a second skin from the heat that radiated in the cabin. Her golden skin glistened in the candlelight. I longed to touch her naked flesh and taste the fruits I desired.

"So, your father is probably going insane then? Seeing as to you were captured?" I smirked. Her breath halted for a moment and I longed to see her naked chest rise against mine in anticipation. I wondered what legs were hidden behind the obtrusive cloth that hung on her body.

"My father will come after me. He will wage a war far greater than the one you've recently won." I glanced up to my generals and nodded. They bowed and left my cabin with the rest of my men.

"You're the Princess Isabella of Egypt...a Roman name for an Egyptian royal? Why is that?" I asked and stood before my Aphrodite. She failed to make eye contact with me.

"Still not talking?" I mused. I walked over to the desk that sat in my cabin. I smirked and began dismantling the armor on my chest. It soon was followed with the leather skirt around my waist. I kept my shin shields on in fear that the Princess would dare kick out at me. I'd yet to decide on whether I'd be delivering her head to her father or enslaving her. Her beauty was far too brilliant to be sold at auction and I don't think the Gods would be pleased with me to decapitate such a dove.

"Tell me...why do I glance out the window here and see no ships coming towards us? No lanterns in the night to guide them amongst the treacherous rock?" I glanced back at her solid form. She had yet to move. An Egyptian caught in the net of a Roman Emperor. How hysterical this must be to the Gods. I smirked and shook my head.

"In what way do I amuse you?" She spoke with her eyes still narrowed. I stalked towards her and ran my hand along her arm roughly.

"Your father will probably think you dead in the morning," I replied. She jerked away from my touch and it only fueled my desire for her.

"He will come for me regardless. Whether it be to avenge my death or to rescue me," she spat and backed away from me.

"You're so sure?" I whispered hotly into her ear. I turned her towards the window of the cabin, the moonlight shadowing the retreating forms of her ships. "Then tell me, Princess, why do they abandon their royalty? Surely your father has heard by now of your disappearance." I wrapped my hand around her stomach and pulled her harshly against my solid body. Her breath stilled once more when I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"He is a wise man. He will regroup. He knows better than to come with unreplenished ships and tired men." She whispered. Her stomach shook against my touch and I smiled.

"I don't think I'll kill you," I whispered and kissed her shoulder. I felt her body quake at my touch.

"I'd rather die than be your consort." Princess Isabella had a sharp tongue. One that I was willing to tame.

I decided to change the subject of her objection. I'd have her eventually. I hadn't had a proper fight in a while and I was willing to contest with her. "You're skin is so much paler than your fellow nationals, why is that?" I inquired. Although her skin was tanned, it much resembled my Macedonian ancestry. Perhaps she was illegitimate to the Pharoah? Or was he pale as well? Did we share a common blood? Surely not. The Eqyptian's took pride in their dark skin. It must be an odd occurance.

"You claim yourself an Emperor and yet your ignorant of the ancestry of your enemy?" She had the decency to scoff. My grip tightened on her arm and I smiled at the reaction.

"The great Alexander conquered your land. That is all there is to be knowledgeable of." I swept the hair from her neck and was pleased when she did not flinch away.

"Will you not speak?" I asked and pressed her against me harder. She gasped and turned her head to look down.

"Don't you have a wife to consort with?" She spat and slapped my hands away. She managed to flee my embrace and stood at the opposite side of the cabin. I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk.

"I have no wife. She died actually...tragic story, really." I looked down at the Persian rug that lay on the wooden floor. My gaze caught hers once more and I noted a touch of sorrow in her brown eyes.

"May Anubis guide her through-"

"She slept with a senator. Both were burned," I shrugged and turned to pour myself a glass of wine. I held another towards her and she stood still. I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness.

"You may as well settle, Princess." I leaned against the desk and drank the sweet liquid, my eyes never leaving her form.

"Why do you continue to address me as such?" She inquired.

I chuckled. "Is that not what you are?" I asked. She bit that plump lower lip that I so desired to sink my own teeth into.

"I'm a prisoner...on an enemy ship."

"Not so much a prisoner...as an unwilling wife..." I replied. Yes, my intentions were now becoming clear with the pale princess. I had told my men my intention when we sought invasion. A marriage to the beautiful Aphrodite would secure somewhat of a peace between the Romans and Egyptians. I had the men to fight a war but it wasn't war I was looking for. My eyes had cast among Isabella's form years ago when my men held court with her father in more amicable times. She was just coming into her womanhood and was a promising site for the future. I vowed that I'd have her. And have her I shall.

"I will not marry you!" She shouted and flung an empty goblet she'd acquired at me. "My father..."

"Will have to accept..." I smirked. "After all, how would you take back a blemished daughter no longer a maiden? What choice would he have?" I smirked and followed her form to the wooden wall. Her back was pressed against the paneling and I breathed in her lavendar scent. Roman women smelled of honey and olives. And wine. Isabella was pure Ecstasy. Plucked for me by the Gods. What this woman would lack would be my mystery to solve. Her intelligence matched my own and her hips would surely bare me plenty of sons. I groaned when her breasts pressed against me. I cursed the two layers of cloth seperating us.

"He'll know it to be fraud. He'd know I'd never marry you!" She pressed her hands against my chest.

"If not to save your people?" I asked and bit her neck roughly. This action caused her to cry out and cling to my shoulders.

"You give such threats-"

"I'll send my men from village to village...killing...raping...pillaging. Is that what you want, Isabella?" I whispered against her ear. "I garner no ill will to a woman unwilling, but I cannot guarantee it from my men...tell me...I have the largest...strongest army in the world. I will conquer. I will dominate. And I'll spare your life only to watch you crumble and see your people fall to the water." The tears were falling freely from her eyes and I shuddered at my actions. I made no idle threats though. In her heart, she knew me to be correct.

"Join me in marriage." I stated simply and went back to my wine.

"You're vile..." She whispered. I only smirked.

"You're not the first woman to utter such a statement." I drank from my goblet and poured more wine. Isabella let out a shuddering breath.

"Is this how you took your last wife? By violence and threats?"

I chuckled and turned to face her. The candlelight was dwindling in the cabin.

"On the contrary, Princess. She was betrothed to me. I was nineteen summers when we married, shortly after the visit to Egypt a while back. Surely, you remember? Anyway, we were married for a time before I discovered her infidelity. I was twenty four or so," I replied. "Now, I've told you more than enough about me, how about some answers from you, hmm?" I sipped at my drink and smirked towards her.

I felt my eye twitch in agitation. Isabella would learn well to not be so stubborn. It was unbecoming of a woman in court.

"Choosing to be difficult won't hinder your fate as my wife. Although, I'm a patient man. I can wait for your willing body in my bed," I reached towards her once more. "However, I think the Gods will it to not be long before I have you grasping my fingers with your velvet walls," I sucked on the skin below her ear and she let out a small moan. "Open your body to me, Isabella. I ask not for your heart, but at least gift me your body." I groaned and pushed against her. She hissed when I brought her leg to my hip and pressed against her center. My cocked weeped to be joined in her heat.

"No!" She hissed and forcefully shoved against my chest. Her breathing was rapid and her hair was displayed wildly around her. I clenched my fists at my sides and grit my teeth.

"I would rather die! You will not have me! I'll pledge my soul to the goddess Diana and serve her. Your nation worships her virtue! You wouldn't maim a servant of a God!" She shrieked. She backed away from me further and I was growing tired of her actions.

"You can only serve a God if you believe in said God," I replied in a bored tone. I raised my brow at her in challenge. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good. Now, climb onto the bed and I'll save your maiden head tonight. You'll need sleep for your journey. We should be in Rome in a week or so if the seas allow us. Goodnight Princess." I slammed the door behind me and stalked off towards the deck. I motioned for Emmett and Jasper stand by my cabin door. Isabella was an infuriating woman. I'd wait this out. By the time her father's ships reached my shores, she'd surely have a babe in her belly and peace would be forced. Otherwise, her father and his men would be slaughtered.

I stood on the deck and ran my hair through my mess of hair. The Princess was infuriating and yet fascinating. I'd only ever heard of women such as her from Greek legends. I sent my gaze out over the waters before me. Neptune was blessing me. However, I couldn't guarantee the other Gods to rule in my favor. I'd kidnapped a beautiful woman and I feared any mistreatment of her would have them wanting my soul. Would Diana approve? Isabella threatened to be her servant. Would such a Goddess be insulted?

"Worrying does not suit you, Edward." A voice said to my side. I turned my head frowned at the man beside me.

"Virtus," I nodded in acknowledgement. He chuckled and laid himself lazily along the railing.

"Diana is quite humored by your actions," he smirked and crossed his ankles. He rested his head on the post behind him.

"I'm surprised she's not insulted by Isabella's empty threats," I replied and leaned against the rail.

Virtus smiled. "Only a little. She finds it humerous that you'd take a Princess from a foreign land and expect your people to love and accept her. You always were an ambitious fellow."

I scoffed and shook my head. "She's insufferable. Stubborn. She won't even accept my advances. What woman rejects me?"

"Ahh, Narcissus apparently gifted you as well. Be careful, friend, he could not love himself." Virtus chuckled. I glared up at him with mirth in my eyes.

"You're an ass," I hissed and smiled. He shrugged and looked down towards the water.

"Not so much of an ass as you, Edward." I sighed and looked down at the break in water where a man floated. His white hair reflected off of the moonlight.

"Triton, a message from your father I assume?" I asked tiredly. Virtus laughed beside me and came to stand.

"Its a family reunion!" Virtus bellowed and Triton rolled his eyes.

"Neptune is not pleased of your escapade. You were only to destroy the ships and return home. Kidnaping a princess and making her your wife was not the plan. As well, he is not amused that you failed to reveal such things to him when you asked for his calm allowance at sea," Triton raised his brow at me and I shook my head.

"My apologies. I did not think such trivial things deserved the attention of a God." I ran my hand over my face.

"Be sure to offer my mother an offering upon your return to land. She settled my father but he guarantees no calm seas in the future until you've put right all of this," he gestured to the ship. I raised my brow.

"And how am I to do that?" I scoffed.

"Treat the Princess well. Her land is full of mystics. Isis, her chosen goddess, is none too fond of your actions either. She has consorted with Venus to not grant you any help in the matter. If you wish to have a babe in her belly by the time of her father's arrival, you'll do best to converse with Venus. Like I said, they are none to pleased with you." Triton waved and darted back into the water. I growled and slammed my head into the rail on the deck.

"There, there, Edward. Not everyone is upset. Jupiter has yet to make it thunder. He and my brother are quite satisfied with your war," Virtus smiled with a pat on my back.

"That's entirely reassuring but helps me not in winning the woman's favor." I replied dryly.

* * *

Isabella refused to speak with me for the remainder of our voyage. She ate and wined with me but refused to speak. She didn't even speak to Emmett who I deemed the most likeable of my entourage.

"Do you know what you're doing, Edward?" Jasper asked as he leaned in to speak to me. The shore was coming to view and I could see a gathering start. I had summoned for Isabella to my side and she'd yet to come. I growled at her insolence and went towards my cabin.

"Isabella!" My voice roared as I slammed the door open. She jumped and stared at me as her eyes widened. She clutched the linen to her chest.

"Why are you not dressed?" I seethed. It'd been at least an hour since I sent her clean linens to dress in.

"The gown is too big," she whispered and locked my gaze. I let out a strangled huff and walked towards her.

"Turn," I demanded. She obliged and I slipped the cloth across her chest and clasped an end above her shoulder. "It shall have to billow behind you, I'm afraid. Rosealie is a bit taller and larger in the bosom it seems," I whispered and clasped a belt tightly around her waist. She jumped at the motion and I sighed.

"Who is Rosealie?" She inquired. I frowned down at her.

"You've spent a week with a chance to know the answer. Perhaps after our wedding feast tonight you'll be more amiable to my conversation?" I patted her on the bottom and ushered her out of the cabin. I had changed into a white robe and Emmett placed a red cape over my shoulder. I grasped Isabella's arm and walked towards the wooden plank leading us off of the ship.

"You're going to force me to marry you , still?" Isabella spat as a chariot pulled forward. I smiled and took the reigns from the man who bowed down to me. A crowd had gathered and were waving happily at us.

"You'll do it for your people, Princess," I smiled and placed her in front of me. The chariot took off and my horses galloped. Isabella's knuckles were white as she gripped the golden edge of the chariot.

"My father will do many things for his people," Isabella hissed. I guided my horses through the crowded streets slowly and took the bouqet's offered to me. I handed one to Isabella who glanced down and then back up at me.

"Yes, he will. He'll accept that you've married me and we'll have peace between our nations." I kissed the side of her neck and continued my way on.

We arrived at the palace and I helped her step down from the chariot. Her stance was cold towards me and I withheld my anger. She had banded her hair into a mess on her head. I promised her a bath once we got to the palace and she merely ignored me.

"Oh, look, the Emperor has brought a pet," Rosalie sneered as we walked into the great hall. She wore a red dress that cupped her figure. Until I had Isabella before me, I was envious of Emmett. He could have the blonde wench now for all I cared. Isabella sent a glare towards Rosalie which caused her to laugh.

"You were supposed to kill the enemy, Edward. Not bed it," Rosalie smiled and kissed Emmett's cheek. The setting sun was casting a beautiful glow upon my palace. The paintings on the wall seemed to dance and I was delighted to see that they captivated Isabella.

"Rosalie," I smiled and turned to face her. She raised a delicate eyebrow. "This is your future Empress. I should probably warn you to not speak against her." The blood from her face drained and Emmett held onto her shoulders. "Your husband is a trusted advisor and comrade. I'm sure he'd like not to be less of a wife?" I placed my hand on Isabella's back and guided her along the corridor.

"The servants will help you bathe. There is a tub in my room that you'll use...its nothing like your long ponds, but rest assured, the water will be warm and perfumed with roses." I opened my chamber door and led her in.

"I can't fathom how you'd be satisfied with a wife who hates you," Isabella whispered. She walked towards the terrace outside my room and smiled when she saw the flower arrangements. I noted to continue having flowers in our rooms if they brought a smile to her face.

"Its a political interest. Besides, I need a respectable woman at my side. The Romans...well, they'll be delighted at my conquest." I walked towards her and leaned against the marble lining the rail. I took a piece of her curls between my fingers and smiled. "They'll worship you as their own Venus. Your people...will have food and flourish. Your father will continue to rule his lands. Ships will sail between our lands in peace. Our people," I wrapped my hands around her waist, "will want for nothing. They'll be safe. Our soldiers will no longer have to die in battle against one another. We'll rule both sides of the Mediterranean. We'll have peace. Unity. Isn't that a lovely prospect?" I hummed against her shoulder. She gazed out over the terrace. Loud shouts of celebration were heard below us and I could glance over her shoulder at the wine being poured graciously. The people were happy. My senator's would be waiting in the great hall to dine and talk. Their wives at their sides and mistresses at home.

"My father..."

"I'll send ships to him. No more bloodshed." I kissed her shoulder.

"He's an intelligent man..."

"And you're an intelligent woman..." I murmured against her neck. "Who will make her father believe you fell utterly and madly in love with me. They'll write stories about us. The heavens will cast us in their light at night. Your beauty will reflect on pottery and buildings." I unclasped the buckle on her shoulder and allowed the material to fall. "Open your soul to me. Let me read you." I whispered in her ear as she caught the material against her chest.

"Why me and not some princess from Asia?" She whispered and turned to look up at me. I chuckled.

"The Gods...they have a funny way of doing things." I kissed her forehead. "Your face...it will launch one thousand ships, just like Helen of Troy. Only, I don't desire to see the bloodshed of Egypt. I will speak to your father and he will know you've chosen me. It will take him some time to gather his ships. By the time I'll see his flags on the horizon, I hope to have your womb occupied by my seed," I traced over her stomach. "I need an Empress and you need a King. I need heirs. You have nothing left but a ruined name if I let you go now. You can leave if you wish at this point but you remember that. I'll destroy your shores."

I didn't like threats. Honestly. They made me look terrible. But Isabella cared about her people. She cared about her father. She'd succumb to me with or without the help of Venus.

Isabella looked up at me and then once more towards the crowd.

"They are your people now," I murmured into her hair. "Marry me and they'll be your subjects." I stroked a finger down her cheek. "They'll be friends with your people. They'll trade and flourish. Be my Empress." I bent and kissed her cheek.

"I need a bath," she whispered and pulled away from me. I stood back from her and gazed down at her form. She clutched the gown to her chest and bit down on her plump lip.

"I'll send the servant girls in," I replied and turned. Two women came in and stood by the low bath, their heads bowed. I glanced over at Isabella's naked form as she lowered herself into the perfumed water.

"My people are my life. I wish to see them happy. And, if marrying Seth puts my people at ease then I shall." She hid her bosom with her arms and sat in the water, her eyes trained on me.

"We can marry before the feast. It will be grand." I smiled at her and bent down by her in the water. I tilted her chin up to me and bent to capture her lips with my own. "Don't be so timid," I whispered against her mouth. She pulled back from me and blushed furiously.

"This is wrong. I should not be with you like this," she whispered and touched her lips. She gazed back up at me. "I need to dress." I pulled her against me before she could retreat.

"We are to be wed," I whispered against her neck. "It matters not if I have you now or in an hours time." My hands cupped her breasts and stroked. She shuddered against my touch and hissed. "Let me have you. I am not above begging, Goddess," I whispered. I longed to have her. She would be sweet and succulent and writhing beneath me. I would pleasure her in all the ways of man. She pulled away once more and I smiled.

"I'll be waiting, Isabella. Don't dissapoint me?"

* * *

"Edward, you're insane!" Jasper screached as I dressed in a white tunic. Emmett placed the leafed crown on my head and I smiled.

"So you've been saying," I mused. Jasper sighed and ran his hand along his face. His golden curls hung lazily around his head. He too had changed into a white tunic.

"You're inciting war!" His fist pummeled the table a I glanced back at him.

"I all ready did when I took her from the ship," I smirked.

"Is all of this really worth a woman? Honestly," Jasper followed me out of the chamber. "The people won't accept her. She's Egyptian..."

"With a Macedonian's blood," I corrected and turned to face him. "This will unite all of us. This marriage will secure Rome an ally and ensure us to have an Emperor once I join the Gods."

"An Egyptian," Jasper shook his head.

The priest flowed through the corridors in front of me and I smiled as I entered the great hall. Senator's stood to the side and bowed, their white tunics matching mine. The priest stood before me appearing nervous.

"The Gods...may they have mercy." He muttered.

"Surely, if the God's frowned upon this union, they would've made my travels home more problematic? No?" I turned and smiled.

"That or Poseidon was trying to figure out what to do with you," Emmett chuckled. I turned and punched him in the arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing. This all defies Egyptian traditions. Someone is bound to become upset in the heavens." Jasper murmured beside me as he looked up at the ceiling.

A procession of ladies came toward us through the sea of senators. Isabella's head stayed high as she walked towards me. She outstretched her hand and gazed down at our joined hands. Her orange head dress flowed freely down her white tunic.

"Guests, our Emperor, Edwardus Antonius Caesar has betrothed a wife, a Princess from a foreign land. Isabella, do you consent?" The priest asked. Isabella looked up at me and frowned.

"I consent," she whispered. I smiled and pulled on her hands. The priest beckoned for Emmett to come forward and handed him a goblet.

"Emmett, you shall represent the girl's father," the priest said shakily. Emmett nodded and drank from the cup, he handed it off to Isabella and then to me. We drank and Isabella clung to my hands.

"I've declared you in front of the Gods...may they be bountiful to you and guide you. May your fruit be fertile and your womb guide us an Emperor!" The priest declared us and I smirked. I captured Isabella's lips with my own.

"Let us dine?" I took her hand in mine and led her to the outside terrace. The feast was prepared for my return but I'd make do for now with this as a wedding feast. In a month's time, I'd arrange a week of festivities. One month. I smiled over at Isabella and led her to a reclined chaise and sat. I brought her to my lap as a servant passed with a tray of fruit. I motioned for him to place it on the cushion beside me. "You make for a beautiful bride," I smiled. I held a grape up to her mouth and she took it. "Is it good?" I asked and nuzzled her bosom with my nose. Fire raged around us as the night sky loomed overhead. Women danced and shimied and I smiled.

"They seem happy," she muttered. I pushed the orange veil from her head smoothed my hand over her curls. I popped another grape into her mouth.

"They are." I pulled her against my chest. Servants shielded us with palms and I nipped at Isabella's ear. "Try the lamb," I whispered. I brought a morsel to her mouth and groaned when her lips wrapped around my finger. "Its good?" I asked. She nodded and I grabbed for a wine goblet. Isabella stayed in my lap and held onto my shoulders. I brought it to her lips and she drank.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head in the crook of her neck. "I ask of nothing from you, Isabella." I kissed her soft skin. "Only that you provide me an heir. Shouldn't be so hard, hmm?" I ran my nose along her chin.

"Just an heir?" She whispered out shakily.

"Well...and loyalty. I wouldn't want to discover you laying with the stable boys," I chuckled darkly. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "You wouldn't be foolish enough?"

Isabella looked down at her hands and narrowed her eyes. "Regardless of my marriage circumstance, loyalty is cherished in my world."

I smiled and patted her thigh. "Good." I looked up at the palm bearers and waved a few out of the way. "The Senators will wish me congratulations," I whispered and moved her to sit at my side. "At least pretend to be delighted?" I pushed a few strands of her brown curls behind her ears and she snapped her head away.

"Caesar," the man bowed before us. His wife bowed with him and smiled softly at Isabella.

"Senator Marcus," I nodded my head.

"I see you've captured an Egyptian for your throne?" He raised his eyebrow towards Isabella. I wrapped my hand in hers and leaned in to kiss it.

"Indeed. A peaceful endeavor, no?" I tilted my head and leaned my elbow on my knee.

"And you're too be sure the Pharaoh won't come for her?" Marcus asked and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm counting on it." Isabella's nails dug into my palm and I squeezed her hand. "Behave," I muttered when Marcus departed.

The procession continued. Senator Aromus bowed before us with his daughter, Alice. Jasper stood off to the side.

"Caesar," Aromus bowed and kissed my hand. I nodded down to him. "I just received a shipment from Asia and was planning to gift you on your return, but I feel that it would be more suited for the Empress?" He raised his brow. I nodded for him to continue and looked towards my Queen. She sat straight on the chaise and held her chin forward. Aromus smiled and turned to take something from the slave behind him. Isabella's eyes lit up when she laid eyes on the white animal placed before her. "She's quite young. Her mother became ill and my slave, Palo, took her in and nursed her. She seems to enjoy fresh meats dearly. Name her as you wish, Empress." The slave placed the animal into Aromus' arms and turned to place the animal in Isabella's hold. Isabella cooed at the animal and pet her head. The beast purred and nuzzle Isabella's neck.

"A white tiger. I haven't seen these. I've only ever heard of their beauty," Isabella whispered. She glanced up to me and back down towards the animal.

"What shall you call it?" I asked and reached my hand to stroke the animal's fur. I'd have to reward Aromus handsomely later for bringing such a smile to my wife's face.

"Cleo." She smiled and pet the tiger on the head once more. Trinkets and gold were placed before us and I nodded my head in thanks.

"You were displeased earlier," I leaned towards her when the dancing picked back up. Isabella looked forward and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe in forcing anyone into bondage. Servants, they're paid at least. Slavery...they're treated so brutally. They're not even citizens. How can you encourage such a thing?" She asked.

"They can win their freedom," I shrugged and took a drink from my goblet.

Isabella's head whipped to glare at me. "By death?" She scoffed. I smirked and took another drink.

"By sport." Isabella furrowed her brows.

"Sport?" She asked. I smiled and turned towards her.

"Be patient. I'll take you next moon?" I patted her knee and stood. "Come," I held my hand towards her and she reluctantly took it. "You'd do well to obey me, Isabella."

"I obey no one," she whispered and pulled away from my grasp. I growled and tugged her arm towards me. She let out a small gasp and kept to my stride. I handed my goblet off to my servant and nodded to Emmett. He nodded back towards me and followed us off of the terrace.

"You don't need to be so forceful," she ripped her arm from my grasp. I frowned down at the hand mark that began to imprint on her skin. She rubbed the blemish. We slowed our pace and came upon my chambers. I held the door open for her and nodded to go in. She huffed with her chin struck out. A few servants flickered around lighting candles and throwing a few extra logs onto the fire. Isabella stood in the center of the room and crossed her arms. I smirked at her.

"Apologies from earlier. I should not have been so direct," I nodded to her arm. She glared once more at me.

"It can only be expected from such a brutal man," Isabella replied. I nodded and walked towards the table that held a wine goblet.

"Would you like some wine, wife?" I asked as I poured the liquid into a cup. Isabella nodded and stood in front of the fire. I walked towards her and offered her her cup.

She sipped at the wine and stared into the embers before her. "I had a betrothed," she whispered. I tensed and looked down at her.

"Did you?"

"His name was Jacob. We'd been friends as children. He fought in the army. My father felt he'd be a grand ruler with me." She scoffed and downed the rest of her wine. "I wonder if he even made it to the end of the battle?" She looked once more towards the flames.

"Perhaps you'll know once your father's ships come to shore?" I asked and gripped my cup tightly. Another man. Another man possibly touched Isabella.

She smiled tightly. "Yes, perhaps." Isabella turned to walk towards the table that held the wine. "How long do you give my father to have his ships on your shores?" She asked and traced her fingers over the table's edge. The yellow flames cast a glorious glow on her tan skin

I leaned against the post of the bed, crossed my ankles and drank from my cup. "Six moon cycles," I replied. She nodded and looked down at her hands.

"The people will love you," I murmured and walked towards her. I took her hands in mine and brought them to my lips.

"I just can't help but hate you," she whispered. "I feel as if Isis is mocking me."

I chuckled. "I doubt you are the one being mocked, Isabella." I turned her around and faced out towards the terrace. "We don't have to love one another," I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. The pleasant smell of roses met my nose when I inhaled the scent that sat in her hair. "We don't even really have to like on another." I stroked my fingers down her arm. "Man and woman have been coming together for eons. It's the oldest dance known to us."

Isabella looked on out onto the terrace. The moonlight glowed upon the leaning trees and I smiled when she turned to face me. My hand cupped her cheek as she looked around the room to anything but me.

"I'm prey in a foreign land. It doesn't quite matter my thoughts, does it?" She whispered.

"I'll worship you. If you don't want slaves, I'll take them away. I don't wish for your anger, Isabella," I nuzzled her nose with my own.

"But you wish for my body? You don't want my soul but only to use my womb to plant your seed?" She scoffed and turned away from me. I growled inwardly and followed her towards the bed.

"I never said I never wished for your soul!" I spat. She glanced up at me with a smirk on her face. I groaned and ran my hand over my face. "Curse Venus and Diana," I whispered. "I'm leader of the Republic of Rome and yet a woman presses my will?" Small hands pressed against my chest.

"It is foolish to curse the Gods," Isabella whispered. "I wish no wrath on my husband, no matter how much hatred I have towards him." Her actions shocked me when she unclasped the buckle holding my tunic to my body. "Would it show disrespect to the Gods if I didn't awknowledge the beauty of such a man stood before me?" She asked and leaned to kiss my chest. I groaned and grabbed her hands.

"Don't tease me, Isabella. It's not polite," I growled and pulled her body towards me. She dug her fingers into my shoulders when I brought her legs to wrap around my waist.

"I'm not teasing. Perhaps this arrangement can benefit the two of us?" She raised her brow as her fingers still dug into the skin on my shoulder. I hissed at the sensation and flung her onto the bed. Her hair had fallen from its confined wiring and lay splayed under her. She was a vision to rival the most beautiful of Goddesses.

"And how can it benefit?" I questioned as I ripped away the dress on her body. A groan came from my chest as I glanced over her perfected form. Her foot traced a path from my thigh to my lower abdomen and I captured it in my grasp.

"Once I birth you a son...I'm free," she gasped when I kissed the sole of her foot. I smirked against her skin.

"I'll not be letting you go," I hissed and bit her ankle gently. Isabella let out a soft moan and dug at the sheets beneath her. "Besides, how can you guarantee such blessings?" I snagged her leg against my hip and leaned down to trace my tongue against her pebbled nipple.

"I didn't say I'd please you first with a son," she gasped out. I growled and bit against her flesh.

"A promise of more than one child?" I smirked. Her back arched into my hand as I groped her breast in my palm. "How many until you'd achieve a son? Four or so daughter's to bargain off to a king in a foreign land? And then to finish with a boy to take my place?" I sucked on the flesh that joined her shoulder and neck and elicited a moan from her throat. "No, I think not. You see, Empress, I intend to keep you regardless of the fruits of your womb. Give me numerous sons, I do not care. I'll keep you with no promise of eve letting you go," I hissed into her ear. My other hand trailed to trace over the dark curls covering her entrance and she moaned in relief. Her teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip and she bucked her hips toward my hand.

"I hate you," she hissed out. Her fingers dug once more into my shoulder and I welcomed the pain. I smiled and entered her roughly with one finger.

"I think you're beautiful," I smiled and picked up the rhythm within her entrance. Isabella twisted her hips to meet my pulsating movements. "Tell me, has Jacob touched you like this?" I smirked and pulled my hand from her quickly. She whimpered at the lost contact and I smiled. "Tell me."

"No," she whimpered out. Her chest heaved with each breath she took. She glared up at me.

"We can do this," I whispered against her flesh. Her skin was slick with sweat and I kissed her chest once more. "We can be this way. We don't need emotions to guide us. Only the bodies and movements engrained into our bodies. Let the Gods bless us." I placed my cock at her entrance and pressed softly. Her legs were wrapped around my hips and I held them closely to my body. "Let me please you, Empress." I slowly slid into her tight heat and moaned. Her head flew back and she cried out as I passed through her barrier. "Be still." I leaned towards her mouth and kissed her lips softly. "Welcome me in and I'll bring you pleasure."

Her eyes locked with mine and she pressed her chest against mine. "I'm a traitor to my people." Her whisper made me frown as I thrust inside of her.

"The Roman people are yours as they are mine," I hissed and thrust harder. She whimpered at my movements and closed her eyes. I slowed my thrusts and allowed her to fully adjust to me. "You're mine." I groaned against her mouth. Her eyes opened to capture my gaze.

"I'll never love you," she panted out. Her fingers flew to my head and pulled roughly at my hair. I hissed at the sensation and pressed harder against her.

"I never intended you too..." I replied. She chuckled and leaned up to bite my neck. "Ahhhh..."

Her hips met my thrusts and I pulled out abruptly. She frowned at the movement. "The deal was pleasure."

I shook my head. My breathing was rapid and I placed my hands on my hips. "I don't recall you accepting," I panted. "You own me, but as you, you will never have my heart."

"You don't have such a thing!" She yelled. I laughed and removed myself from the bed. "Get back here!" I smiled towards the fire as Isabella stalked towards me.

"I don't believe that's how a lady should behave," I said when she pushed me against the wall. The smack that connected to my cheek made my jaw tighten and my eyes harden.

"You're an-"

"Say it," I hissed and grabbed her hands. She glared up at me. Her cheeks were red, matched closely with her chest.

A smile came to her face as she dropped to her knees. I swallowed quickly as I gazed down at her. Her mouth descended on me, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked me into her mouth. My mouth was agape and I slammed my head into the wall behind me.

"Gods!" I yelled out and grabbed her hair. She moaned around my cock and pulled her mouth from me quickly..

"I should kill you," I hissed. She groaned at my touch as I threw her to the floor.

"I could only hope," she laughed. I growled and leaned down behind her. She peeked towards me as her hair fell over her face. My palm connected with her bottom roughly and she let out a cry.

I growled and connected with her once more. Her head arched back as she pressed against my hand.

"Is that all you have?" Isabella whimpered.

I smirked and pressed my cock against her entrance once more, my hand tracing up the curve of her back.

"I've never seen a woman more gorgeous," I whispered against her skin.

I hissed as I pushed into her. Isabella cried out as I thrust roughly into her core. "Any other secrets you're hiding?" I asked and grabbed her hair into my hand.

She grunted in response. "I used to ride horses as a man would," she grunted out. I chuckled and pressed harder into her. My hand connected with her bottom once more.

"Will you give me a demonstration sometime?" I asked.

"On the horse or you?" She whispered out. I groaned at her response and pressed harder into her. My thighs connected with the back of hers making a glorious slapping sound. The sweat of our bodies caused a slick sensation as our skin met. "Oh, Isis..." She moaned as I brought her hips to meet my own.

"Screaming a woman's name?" I smirked and slapped her bottom once more. She'd be red and sore in the morning.

"Fuck you," She hissed out. I chuckled and withdrew from her quickly. The night air was a relief against my heated skin but she shivered. I grabbed an animal skin that sat on the chaise next to me and moved to sit on it. I brought her to my lap, my cock situated at her entrance.'

"Press down on me," I whispered and guided her hips above me. She hesitated for a moment and bit her lip. "You're shy now?" I asked and raised my brow towards her. I brought her hips roughly down on mine and groaned out.

"I hate you," she whispered and her eyes rolled back as she pressed her hands to my shoulders.

"No you don't," I replied and bent to bite her shoulder. She cried out when my teeth connected to her flesh. My hands moved over her body and traced the curve of her breasts and abdomen. "Say you don't hate me and I'll bring you pleasure's known to the concubine's of Jupiter," I whispered against her ear. The way her velvet walls gripped my cock made me want to spill forever into her womb. I willed myself to hold back my release.

"Never," she breathed out and dug her nails into my skin on my back. I moaned at the sensation and gripped her hips roughly. I moved her body over mine, working her hips in circles over my cock until I felt her walls begin to squeeze me.

"Say it," I pleaded. Our breathing was heavy and sharp. I wanted to cry. I wanted to dance. This woman above me owned me and she knew it. The Gods knew it.

"Edward..." she moaned out. I smiled against her flesh and brought my thumb to caress the nub that lay at the juncture of her thighs. Her back arched and she threw her head towards mine once her muscles released. "Oh...please..." she whispered into my hair. I licked my lips and continued my ministrations against her moist folds. My hips bucked upwards against hers as she bared down on me. Her walls were squeezing against me relentlessly and I smiled.

"I promised pleasure..." I breathed out and felt my release coming. Her hips moved softly against mine as my seed spilled into her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she lay slumped against me. Her hair stuck to her body and her breathing was still heavy. "You'll stay with me." I whispered against her shoulder.

"I'll stay."


End file.
